


Detective Crack

by coolbattlegirl, Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Ink is Dead! Dead as Dead. Detective Blue is on the Job. First suspect Error.And Blue may possible be on crack as he is investigatingDo not take SeriouslyOriginally Posted on wattpad
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Enter The Gumshoe

It was a beautiful day in the neighbourhood, if it wasn't the fact that Ink was dead. His body a dusty smear, and his paintbrush used to write 'Soulless' on a wall.

"Detective," Dream said, as Blue bounced in... er.. i mean walked in.

"So he met his end,' Blue said, nibbling on a Taco.

"Yup, created his last AU," Dream said.

"I'll find the monster who did this, and bring them to justice," Blue said pointing dramatically to the sky, Dream clapped.

Twenty feet away Nightmare facepalmed.

"I knew letting Dream stay with the Star Sanes would bake his apple brain," he said.

Dream spun around and looked at his brother.

"Nightmare my brain is not an apple!" Nootmare just shrugged. The golden skeleton frowned, trying to think of an insult. "W-well... at least I don't look like an octopus!" Nightmare's eyes widen and he gasped. Blue sighed. They were going to fight. Again.

What followed was a battle, which one should not... describe.

As Nightmare did a few attacks with his goopy appendages that bordered on adult.

No.. neither writer will explain, they don't even know.

Blue meanwhile, ignoring the chaos around him aka the twins was poking Ink's dust with a stick.

"Of Course! The first suspect is Error! he's always threatening to kill Ink!" Blue said, and portaled away.

"Say Uncle Baked Apple Dream, Uncle!" Nightmare cackled, was the last thing Blue heard as the portal closed.

"Error! I need you talk to you!" The said glitch had been knitting when Blue burst into his anti void.

" _ **The heck do you want?"**_ He asked the blue skeleton.

"Well... Ink was murdered..."

Error cut him off, _**"And you think I did it?"**_

Blue nodded shyly. Error laughed out loud. His pitch going all overt he place.

" _ **Course I wanted the damn squid dead, but i didn't kill the damn artist."**_

Did Error really not kill Ink? He could be lying...

"Error you hate him... like a lot." Error nodded at the statement.

" _ **Yes I admit. I hated his non existence guts, but I didn't kill him."**_ Blue slowly nodded.

" _ **Now... get the heck out of my anti void."**_ Error's strings wrapped themselves around Blue, and the cheerful skeleton heard the sound of a portal opening and then... YEET!

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Blue cried as he fell from the portal into a lake, popping up out of the water he blinked and pulled lake weed off his head.

"One Suspect written off, time to find another!" He cried swimming to shore.

"Your a strange one aren't you," the local Frisk or was it Chara said who was in the midst of a genocide route.

"Strange as in awesome that is!" Blue said once on dry land.

"..." Blue said thoughtfully.

"OF COURSE! Reaper! He's Death he might know, and portalled again.

"Missed," the child sighed, Blue had portalled just in time to avoid the child's attack.


	2. The Case Continues!

_sip_

"Dang. That's some good coffee right here." Death thought to himself. _sip_ _sip_ It's so quite today. Death was most definitely skipping his job at the moment. What could he say? He was a lazy bones after all.

_sipping intensifies_

"Reaper! Admit it!" Blue said suddenly in front of him.

"Blue... did you accidentally drink Ink's paints again?" Reaper asked.

"NO! no matter how the mint color tastes great" Blue said "But Admit it! You Killed Ink!"

"Blue... I will give you five seconds to leave, otherwise i will be angry. after all, if Ink was Dead the multiverse would be dead," Reaper said.

_very long sip._

Blue fled.

Blue stares as Reaper.

"Ink's not dead...?" Blue shook his head in disbelief. "Oh dang! He still alive?! NANI?!" Pulling his phone out from his inventory Blue called Dream.

"Hello?" Dream asked,

"DREAM! YOU WON'T BELEIVE THIS! INK'S STILL ALIVE!" Blue screamed through the phone.

"But my "ears" Are dead... wait WHAT?!"

Within moments the two were back at Ink's dust, why it was still there and not removed no one remarked.

Dream picked up a bit of the dust and sniffed it, then licked it.

"Its flour!" Dream said.

"WHAT THE FU-?! FLOUR?!" Blue screamed. If that's flour then where the freak is Ink? "INKKKKKK!!!!!!"

Dream held up a hand, before pulling out a bottle of Ink. "I got you fam."

Carefully he poured the ink onto the floor. "Ink... we need you right now."

They watched as the ink started to bubble.

"Hey guys!" Ink said as the flour-ink mess allowed Ink to Portal in.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!" Blue shouted.

"We found what looked like Dust and Broomie!" Dream said, pointing to said giant paintbrush that was still by the wall.

Ink looked at broomie and gasped "THIS WAS WHERE BROOMIE WAS?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR IT!" Ink hugged his large paintbrush and gave it a kiss.

Meanwhile Dream and Blue stared at him in disgust. .

"Ink what the funk."

"OH! Broomie and I went on a Date. it was so nice. But then I wanted to have cake but didn't have any! So i decided to make some!" Ink said, and kept going on along with a story of the flour container breaking and the story of buying more.

"But what about the Soulless remark?" Blue asked quietly.

"Oh! that's Nightmare's new band. I can't wait to go to there next concert!" Ink said happily.

"..."

"Ink... I could strangle you right now." Ink laughed. His friends wouldn't harm him! ...right?

Dream clapped his hands together and smiled at the artist. "So... how... where did you and Broomie go too?"

Blue stared emotionlessly at Ink.

Did he know what he went through to find his "murderer?"

And thus, the great tale of Detective Blue came to its end. But who knows when a new Mystery will appear.

Yet one mystery was not solved, who did paint the wall?

Meanwhile Nightmare sneezed as he relaxed in his dark Castle.

END


End file.
